


Opened Eyes

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Romance, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura, Madoka, recovery from car accidents, and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opened Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star of Heaven (rubylily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/gifts).



The first thing I notice when I open my eyes is that I’m not in the hospital.

 

_In every other loop, I awaken like clockwork on the day I leave the hospital. What makes this loop different? Did my manner of death affect the end of the loop?_

_No…. every single loop sends you back to the beginning of the month if Madoka dies. Are you sure that this is reality and not some fantasy world you’ve built around yourself?_

_What makes you certain that you haven’t cracked? That you’re Homura instead of Homulilly?_

The second thing I notice after I open my eyes is that I’m in my old house.

_It’s been so long since I was home…. but is this part of the illusion as well? Inside, am I still that scared little girl who had no friends and made a wish for the first person who ever befriended her?_

“Homura? You’ve been so quiet lately, is everything okay?” my mother, or at least something that appears to be my mother, asks.

 

_No._

“I guess?” I answer, trying to figure if I’m still in the real world or just one that’s a mere fabrication….

 

“We’ve just been really worried about you even since you’ve permanently left the hospital, but there’s a play in that theater a few towns over which you said you were interested in….” my father says, passing me a ticket and guiding me towards our car.

 

It is then when I realize exactly which day it is.

 

Somehow, I’ve gone back to the date of the accident that put me in the hospital for the second time and killed my parents.

 

* * *

 

I want to scream on our way to the theater. I know that we’ll never make it there, for our car is going to get hit by another one and we’re all going to die.

 

_Does dying before the month even begins free me from this curse?_

_No, don’t call it a curse. You’re the only person alive with the power to save the person you love._

The second car swerves into ours, impacting the left side. I am suddenly jolted out of my seat and my head slams against the side of the door as the world grows black around me….

_I’m still that weak little girl…. and I can’t wind my body back to a time when it was stronger…._

_Madoka, I’m sorry for being unable to free us both from this maze…._

* * *

 

“....it’s a miracle she’s alive….”

 

“Would it be useful to reexamine her heart?”

 

“....um, this is the right room? I’m supposed to be volunteering here, correct?”

 

_Madoka?! Why are you here?!_

I know that I can hear people when I’m partially conscious, but there’s absolutely no reason for her to be in a hospital room with my comatose body unless I’m hallucinating her voice.

 

“Okay! I’ll try my best to help her!” she exclaims, as a strange warmth runs through my veins.

 

_Please, can we stay like this for the rest of my time here? I want to keep you safe, Madoka…._

“Anyways, I’m really sorry for your loss, um…. you’re really pretty!” she exclaims.

 

_So are you, Madoka. You’re the best person I’ve ever met._

* * *

 

_Treasure the time you’re able to spend with her before she dies. Why would anyone in their right mind keep visiting someone in a coma?_

I can’t heal the rest of my body like I did with my eyesight. No matter what I try, I still remain a useless girl with a bad heart…. and for all I know, I don’t have any powers anymore, and the Incubators don’t exist.

 

_That’s a good thing, isn’t it? For Madoka’s not going to contract…._

“.....um, hello again! I’m finished with my shift, but I really want to talk to you….” she says.

 

_Madoka, why do you want to see me? You barely know me and have no reason to even like me at this point…._

“Anyways, is it bad that I tell you about my family? It probably is…. ah, I got a cat today! Her name’s Amy!” she exclaims, before vividly describing her new black cat and her day at school and hundreds of things I already know coupled with a few that I don’t….

_Stay with me, Madoka. I love you._

_Please, no matter what you do, don’t leave me._

* * *

 

It is strange to watch your life fall into a semi-regular pattern when you’re comatose.

 

I cannot pull myself out of this coma all, nor can I make myself any stronger. The nurses are cautiously optimistic about my recovery, and have set my official discharge date as March 16.

 

_I know that I will get out on that day. That’s the day I’ll wake up and start another timeline._

Madoka’s always there. Every day, she shows up and begins to discuss some new tidbit of her life with me. Mami Tomoe has never come up in her discussions, and the Incubators haven’t shown up either.

 

_She’s safe now, I don’t have to save her…. but who am I outside of protecting Madoka?_

_This world is a gift, Homura. This is a world where you’ll befriend her and she’ll fall in love with you and you’ll just be ordinary girls living ordinary lives…._

 

Gradually, I stop feeling like I’m floating in the midst of nothingness, and the rest of my senses return to me.

 

_It’s like…. she’s your tether to reality, Homura. Madoka is the only reason why you haven’t jumped off a bridge at any point in your life….._

My eyes still won’t open. As much as I wish to see her again and embrace her, I can’t….

_It’s quite strange, to exist in a world where your heart is in a better state than your vision, isn’t it?_

* * *

 

“....um, I heard you were being discharged today, so I brought a cake to celebrate?” Madoka asks as I finally open my eyes again, and am greeted by her holding a chocolate cake.

 

_I missed you. I love you, Madoka…. and I think we can get it right this time._

“Thank you for being here for me.” I answer.

 

“....you knew I was here?! I don’t even know your name!” she exclaims, as she sets the cake on the table by my bed.

 

“My name is Homura Akemi. I’m very glad to meet you again, Madoka.” I answer, as she hands me a slice of cake and sits down in a nearby chair. 

 

I grab her hand as I begin to eat the cake, for I’ve finally won.


End file.
